


consummate professionals

by The_Eclectic_Bookworm



Series: nowhere else i'd rather be [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics 2019), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: BOOM! Buffy the Vampire Slayer Comics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Bookworm/pseuds/The_Eclectic_Bookworm
Summary: There were like ninety warning signs in that text chain, Jenny thought, now that she was looking at it again and with hindsight. Biggest and most glaring was the fact that, even though she had decided to cut things off with Rupert Giles for her own emotional health, she’d decided to drunk-text him about how much she missed him/was still in love with him/wanted to have sex with him/had had a secret wedding board on Pinterest that she added to between classes.
Relationships: Jenny Calendar/Rupert Giles
Series: nowhere else i'd rather be [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310792
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	consummate professionals

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all haven't seen the preview of what's coming to us in the buffy comics, [let me improve your day exponentially.](https://buffythecomicslayer.tumblr.com/post/612461800791965696/jenny-and-giles-in-process-for-an-upcoming-buffy) my immediate thought upon seeing this was "jenny and giles broke up, right? why is jenny in giles's bed?" and then my brain came up with "what if jenny made some Very Bad Decisions. repeatedly."
> 
> i sincerely doubt that this fic is what's actually going on, but. 'twas fun to write.
> 
> (also i spent like. two hours. formatting this. social distancing has given me TOO much time to do things.)
> 
> edit: i’m a fucking prophet. this is absolutely canon compliant.

* * *

_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ i’m abt to get wasted and/or grade paperss  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ haha plot twist oneof those is already happened  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ happen…s?  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ youre the librariam not me  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ anyway hmu  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ imiss you  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ you have ssuch a good face like … 110/10 would bang again  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ ok but like  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ the dating scenen is so different now ??!?!!??!?!?  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ !?!?!?!?!??  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ how am i supposed to convey to men that im like  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ not lookin for anything serious  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ like hahahah im not even compatible with the love of my life apparently  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ four years !!!!! four years we spent together like . happiest i have ever been  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ ever  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ everever  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ and then it turns out youre like. dipshit of epic proportions  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ stupid british cult man  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ im not dating again . nope. just rebound sex  
  
_(jenny_ _♥ _️)__ i have to delete my wedding board on pinterest _  
  
_(jenny_ _♥ _️)__ _holySHIT_ _  
  
_(jenny_ _♥ _️)__ _IDEA_ _  
  
_(jenny_ _♥ _️)__ _what if we had rebound sex with eachOTHER_ _  
  
_(jenny_ _♥ _️)__ _whATIF_ _  
  
_(Rupert)_ How drunk are you right now?  
  
_(jenny_ _♥ _️)__ _im lightweight babe u know this_ _  
  
_(jenny_ _♥ _️)__ _haha_ _  
  
_(jenny_ _♥ _️)__ _im babe_ _  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ __

* * *

_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ hey rupert, if you got any texts from me last night just  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ oh jesus you responded. fuck  
  
_(Rupert)_ Jenny, we dated for four years. You don’t need to be embarrassed; I know how you get when you’re inebriated and upset.  
  
_(Rupert)_ I was there for New Year’s 2017, remember?  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ that really isn’t helping me right now  
  
_(Rupert)_ My apologies.  
  
_(Rupert)_ I’m not handling this all that well either, if that helps in any way.  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ not really.  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ kinda hard to believe that you’re handling it better than “drunk-texts her ex while crying over a deodorant commercial”  
  
_(Rupert)_ I see that, and I’ll raise you “burst into tears at a supermarket when I saw a package of tangerines.”  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ …really?  
  
_(Rupert)_ The tangerines had little faces and they were leaning on each other.  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ ok actually fair i would’ve cried about that too probably  
  
_(Rupert)_ Do you want to come over?  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ i…maybe?  
  
_(Rupert)_ We’re adults, and we’re in a difficult situation, and I do still consider you my best friend. I like to think we can talk things out.

* * *

There were like ninety warning signs in that text chain, Jenny thought, now that she was looking at it again and with hindsight. Biggest and most glaring was the fact that, even though she had decided to cut things off with Rupert Giles for her own emotional health, she’d decided to drunk-text him about how much she missed him/was still in love with him/wanted to have sex with him/had had a secret wedding board on Pinterest that she added to between classes. And _then_ she’d come to his _house_ when he’d suggested talking things out, because she’d convinced herself that they were both adults who could be exes and friends at the same time.

She’d dated the man for _four years,_ and somehow had managed to forget literally _everything_ she’d learned about both of them in the span of _two weeks._ Why the fuck was she so goddamn _stupid._

“You can—um.” Rupert coughed, hanging tentatively at the top of the stairs leading to his bedroom. “Stay longer. If you like.”

Jenny set her phone down on Rupert’s bedside table, running her hands through what was almost definitely the worst case of sex hair in her entire life. “Yeah,” she said heavily.

Rupert did look sincerely apologetic, which was kind of the worst part of all of this. _Damn_ the man for not having the decency to be a presumptuous dick and assume they were back together—but then again, if Rupert wasn’t so goddamn _sweet_ and _gentlemanly_ and _conscientious_ like ninety percent of the time, Jenny probably wouldn’t have fucking _slept_ with him again. “I _am_ sorry—”

“Takes two to tango,” said Jenny, and tangled herself a little further in the sheets, staring morosely at the wood grain on Rupert’s bedside table. “Give me a sec and I’ll get dressed.”

“A-at any rate,” said Rupert, shifting from foot to foot. “I can at least promise that this won’t happen again.”

Jenny gave him a small, thin smile. “Yeah,” she said. “Because I have no intention of _letting_ it happen again.”

* * *

_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ ok fuck i seriously hate that i’m this person  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ but DID i leave my charger at your apartment  
  
_(Rupert)_ Hang on  
  
_(Rupert)_ It’s plugged in by my bedside table. Sorry about that.  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ that one’s not on you  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ was too busy walk-of-shaming my way out of there to notice  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ can i swing by and pick it up?  
  
_(Rupert)_ Are you sure it’s a good idea for you to come back?  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ jesus christ.  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ rupert. i am an educator and a consummate professional.  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ i think i can handle a FIVE-MINUTE VISIT to pick up a CHARGER.  
  
_(Rupert)_ I have my doubts.  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ ok FINE  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ we don’t have to meet at your place  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ probably too tempting given that we did have a lot of sex in your bed  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ but i legitimately need that charger so just. just drive by my place and drop it off  
  
_(Rupert)_ Yes, Ms. Calendar.  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ that isn’t allowed  
  
_(Rupert)_ ???  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ you calling me “ms. calendar”  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ you KNOW it turns me on when you do that  
  
_(Rupert)_ The consummate professional in action. :)  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ passive-aggressive asshole  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ get me my goddamn charger  
  
_(Rupert)_ Yes, Ms. Calendar. :)

* * *

Jenny camped out in her living room for a solid hour after Rupert’s text, and yanked open the door when she heard him drop it off in the mail slot. Rupert looked up, all deer-in-the-headlights, and she yanked him over the threshold, pulling him into a heated kiss.

Rupert didn’t pull away at _all;_ he responded immediately, wrapping her up in his arms and pressing her up against the wall. This was probably part of the problem.

* * *

_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ you know what let’s just cut out the middleman  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ hit up my apartment after school  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ we are NOT dating  
  
_(Rupert)_ Would it be more convenient if I drove you home?  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ one, no. that’s what couples do and we’re broken up  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ two, why are you completely okay with me just being like  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ “are you dtf”  
  
_(Rupert)_ ??  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ look it up on urbandictionary  
  
_(Rupert)_ One: Noted.  
  
_(Rupert)_ Two: I’m fine with it because I *am* DTF.  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ you just gave me a heart attack please never try and use slang again

* * *

“Do you want to—”

 _“What,”_ said Jenny into the pillow.

“I don’t know,” said Rupert awkwardly. “You—made it fairly clear that we’re not _dating,_ but that doesn’t mean that we’re not _involved.”_

“We’re _not_ involved,” Jenny informed the pillow. “I’m just using you for your annoyingly hot body.”

She really, _really_ missed the early-relationship days when calling Rupert _hot_ would sufficiently distract/fluster him into not pursuing the topic of conversation she didn’t want him talking about. What happened _now_ was that Rupert went quiet for a little bit, then said in a different, almost wry tone of voice, “As flattering as that is, I still think there are some things we need to talk about.”

“I _really_ don’t think there’s _anything_ we need to talk about,” said Jenny without raising her head.

“Jenny—”

“You’re not a part of my life, okay?” said Jenny sharply, finally jerking her head up from the pillow to look Rupert directly in the eye. “You made a conscious choice _not_ to be when you made that terrible fucking decision. Stop acting like you care about talking to me. If you cared even a _little_ bit about me, you wouldn’t have—”

She stopped herself there. This wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have.

“Jenny,” said Rupert again, very softly.

“I have to go,” said Jenny briskly, and yanked herself out of bed, picking up—Rupert’s shirt. God no, she wasn’t wearing _that,_ not like they were still a couple and wearing his shirt was something she could _do._ She dropped it back down and donned her bathrobe instead.

“This is _your_ house,” Rupert reminded her.

“Then _you_ have to go!” Jenny snapped. “Listen, I don’t _care,_ I just can’t be around you right now.”

“You _called_ me here.”

“I don’t _want_ you here,” Jenny shot back, stalking out of the bedroom to lock herself in the bathroom.

She waited—doing her best to pretend she _didn’t_ have her ear pressed to the door, because that was both childish and pathetic—and then, after what felt like an eternity, she heard the rustle of blankets as Rupert began to pull himself back together.

* * *

_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ your place this time. i’ll be there in 15  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ don’t make it weird  
  
_(Rupert)_ Should I be the one to point out that you’re sending me a lot of mixed signals?

* * *

Lying with her head on Rupert’s pillow, settled comfortably in a bed that had been getting a hell of a lot of use lately, Jenny found herself a little more miserable than angry. She didn’t know _why_ she kept doing this to herself. Whatever this thing was, it _really_ wasn’t healthy, given that Rupert Giles was legitimately the last person she should be sleeping with right now, or _ever,_ given that he saw her as essentially worthless—

 _Only,_ said a very unhelpful part of her brain, _it isn’t as clear-cut as that._

Jenny had enough self-respect to not settle for second best—or, okay, scratch that. Jenny _needed to have_ enough self-respect to not settle for second best, and yet she had done _exactly that._ Over and over and over again, she had let herself settle for someone who would let the world burn if it guaranteed one girl’s safety.

And it wasn’t really about Buffy—not really. It was and it wasn’t. Sure, Jenny needed a partner who would make her a priority, but Jenny also couldn’t date someone who was willing to turn a blind eye to people getting hurt and killed.

_Success does not come without sacrifice._

It felt a little like Jenny was compromising her morals every time she slept with Rupert, and the corresponding shame felt a little like what she deserved. Four years, and she’d pretended she didn’t know that this was the kind of man he was.

“Jenny,” said Rupert, and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking her hand to look down at her. “What are you thinking about?”

Jenny wanted to tell him how much she missed him, but she didn’t think it would help anyone very much. Then they’d probably just end up having sex, _again._ “You are a ridiculously hard man to love,” she said instead, almost too quietly for him to hear her. Almost.

Rupert swallowed, hard, eyes wet. “I have heard that before,” he said.

“I wish—” Jenny sniffled, and gave him a tired, sad smile. “I wish you loved me as much as I love you.”

With almost painstaking slowness, Rupert removed his hand from hers. The shuttered, blank expression on his face made it clear that she’d hit him where it hurt. “The Hellmouth was influencing me at the time,” he said, “but my sentiment still stands. I’ve _always_ been there for you—always, when you ask for me.”

Jenny shook her head. “That’s not what I need,” she said quietly.

“You’d have me give myself over wholly to your whims?”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing right now?”

Rupert’s face twisted. “No,” he said. “No, this is—this is as close as you’ll let me, Jenny, and I’ll take what you give me. Willingly.”

“Don’t make it sound so fucking romantic,” said Jenny sharply, anger making her sit up to face him. “Don’t act like—like you’re some kind of pining, scorned lover. I broke things off for a _reason,_ and that reason is—”

“That you can’t handle the _reality_ of the man I am!” Rupert snapped.

Jenny flinched back, tears stinging her eyes. “I _wish_ it was that!” she burst out. “God, Rupert, I-I’d give _anything_ to—”

Rupert surged forward, then, pulling her into a furious, bruising kiss. It was familiar and painful at the same time—his fingers splayed against her back, her arms tight around his neck—but she pulled back, breathing hard. “I’d give _anything_ to pretend I didn’t know what kind of man you were from the very beginning,” she said with tight, pained deliberation. _“Anything._ But that would mean I’m just adding more lies to the pile.”

“Jenny—”

“I love you,” said Jenny. Her voice broke. “Every single messy part of you. Even the parts I don’t agree with.”

Rupert’s eyes were very wide.

“And that’s so _fucking_ scary.” Jenny was crying. Why was she crying? “Because—god, what happens if someone ends up dead when you make the wrong call? Joyce _could_ have died, and you’d have let her, and I _hate_ that you would do that but it still doesn’t stop me from _loving_ you! And what kind of person—”

“Jenny,” said Rupert softly, and rested his forehead against hers.

Jenny jerked back. “I-I can’t,” she whispered. “I can’t. I don’t—”

Rupert nodded, stiff and pained. “Of course.”

Jenny sniffled. “I wish my being mad at you just—I wish that it could just block the part of me that loves you,” she said helplessly.

Rupert gave her a small, sad smile. “I doubt it works that way,” he said. “But Jenny—if it’s cutting you up _this_ much to—to see me, to be with me—I don’t think it’ll be that hard for me to abstain from these encounters from now on.”

Jenny exhaled. “I-I don’t know,” she said. “I don’t. I don’t know what I want.”

“Time, I think, will help,” said Rupert.

* * *

___(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ [_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) _  
  
_(Rupert)_ Did you just  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ click it  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ :)  
  
_(Rupert)_ You haven’t texted me in three days since our conversation.  
  
_(Rupert)_ And now you’re. Rickrolling me  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ anyway, now that i’ve got your attention  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ i just wanted to let you know that i don’t think being mad at you is doing anything good to me  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ i honestly don’t know if we can date again, or even be friends  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ but i also don’t think that my life would be all that great without you  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ so like. keep me in the supernatural loop, okay?  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ someone’s gotta keep your dumb ass in check  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ also. i am really really sorry about the way this last week went  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ i can keep it professional from here on out. i promise  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ (ok wait a second one last bit of unprofessionalism)  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ i love you  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ [_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) _  
  
_(Rupert)_ Why are you rickrolling me again, Jenny?  
  
_(jenny_ _♥_ _️)_ because then we’re talking about that instead of what i just said  
  
_(Rupert)_ Ah. Yes. That makes complete and total sense.  
  
___ _

__  
_ _


End file.
